


Finally

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [5]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Colby helps Charlie out at a scene, then gets a date out of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is a junkyard.

Charlie covers his mouth as he walks past the dead body, heading for Colby and Don. “Uhm. I studied the patterns sketched around his body...” He pauses and takes a deep breath, gagging at the smell of the over heated dead body. “Oh God.” 

“Come on, Charlie,” Colby says, wrapping an arm around Charlie’s shoulders and guiding him away. “Let’s get you back to the car and back to headquarters.” 

Charlie nods, trying not to take a breath. “Oh God.” 

“It’s okay, Charlie,” Colby murmurs, helping Charlie into the SUV he’d come in. He shuts the door quickly, letting Charlie breath in the non-polluted air as he takes his time walking around the car. It’s rare that the genius loses his cool like that anymore, but the body had been in the junkyard for around a week, from what the ME said. Colby lets himself into the SUV, shutting the door and turning on the AC. “Better?” 

“Thank you, Colby.” 

“You’re welcome. Just close your eyes and think about the patterns. Don’t think about anything else,” Colby says as he glances over at Charlie. He smiles at the fact that Charlie is in fact just taking deep breaths and he has that look on his face that says his brain is in overdrive. Colby stays silent as Charlie thinks and he pulls into the underground parking lot at the FBI building. He waits until Charlie’s eyes open and he smiles. “You have it figured out?” 

“I have more of an idea. I need my board and my markers.”

Colby nods and climbs out of the car. He waits for Charlie and they walk into the building together. After the pass through the security check, Colby lets Charlie head into the conference room and he heads for the break room. After he gets some popcorn made-- Charlie will inevitably need some for an experiment or explanation--, he pours them both a cup of coffee and heads back in. He tosses a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth and sits on one of the tables, watching Charlie work the math.

Charlie pauses and turns, looking at Colby. “I... You have popcorn.”

“Yeah. I was a little hungry, and I figured you’d probably want something. I also have coffee.” Colby hands over Charlie’s cup of coffee. Charlie takes a drink, then grabs a handful of popcorn. “How’s the math going?” 

“Pretty good. I think I have it figured out. When Don and the others get here, we’ll go over everything.” Charlie sits next to Colby and stares at the board. “Yeah. I’ve got it. I can explain everything.” 

“Never doubted you.” Colby smiles at Charlie. “So, after we catch this guy... Wanna go out with me?” 

“I...” Charlie smiles and nods. “Yes.”

Colby nods, looking over Charlie’s math. “Good. We’ll settle plans afterwards.” 

“Okay.”

Just then, Don and the rest of the team walk in and Charlie gets to his feet. “So, this Junkyard killer...” 

Colby tilts his head and focuses on Charlie’s words. He smiles to himself as he easily follows Charlie’s explanation and he looks forward to catching this killer-- not just to get a killer off the street, but he also wants to finally go on a date with Charlie.


End file.
